sleepover
by The Great Saiyaman rocks
Summary: a sleepover and everybody is invited


Sleepover  
  
By: Jen4Alex  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Simpsons  
  
Kari thought it would be great to have a sleepover so she invited the Sora and the others even Davis! So she got ready for the sleepover by getting rid of her parents. Then she got some food ready and she arranged some activites for it too!  
  
So when it was 6:00 her friends came and she asked what they were going to do first? Davis said, " Let's play spin the bottle." So Tai got out the bottle and Davis was first to spin and it stoped at Miko, Kari's cat. But Davis was yelling, "redo,redo." Then Kari said, "sorry Davis but you have to kiss Miko." Davis yelled, " Noooooooooooo," and kissed Miko and got scrached on the face and yelled in pain.   
  
Next it was Tai's turn it landed on Sora they kissed for a very long time then after they became closer.Next was Yolei's turn it landed on Ken they also kissed for a long time next Cody got a turn it landed on nobody and nothing except the wall and Davis was saying, "He should kiss the wall! I had to kiss the cat!" But lucky for him he didn't have to and Davis was mad.  
  
Next it was Matt's turn it landed on Mimi so they kissed. Then it was Kari turn and guess who it landed on TK then they kissed it ticked off Davis very much and next it was Izzy's turn and it landed on Yolei and Ken said, If you kiss her I am going to beat you up!" Then Izzy kissed her and Ken was running around to beat up Izzy.   
  
Next it was TK's turn and guess who it landed on it was Kari and TK kissed her and Davis was running around trying to beat up TK. But he hit a wall and landed next to a beat up Izzy.  
  
Kari said that was too much and decided that they should do something else like make prank calls. So Tai looked in the phone book for a bar and he called and said, "I'm looking for a mon first name Gato?" then the bar tender asked for, " I'm looking for a mon, first name Gato. Hey, I'm looking for a Gatomon?"  
  
Then the bar tender said, "I'm gonna find you and beat the crap out of you!" Tai closed the phone and everybody laguged like crazy then next Joe called the police on his cell phone and said, "Hello police there was a break in on Main Street in Sam's apartment complex apartment 25 please get over there right way." Next he got off the phone and they all lagughed at his prank call becuse it was Davis' apartment that Joe had said been robbed!  
  
Then after Izzy and Davis woke up Yolei wanted to play truth or dare and Yolei said to Kari, "truth or dare?" Then Kari said, "Dare give anything you got!" So Yolei said, " I dare you to call up that bar that Tai called and prank call him." Kari said, "ok." So she picked up the phone and called the same bar that Tai had called earler and said, " I'm look for a car first name Dude where's my?" Then the bar tender said, "Hold on I'll check." Then he held the phone in his hand and said, "I'm looking for a car, first name Dude where's my. Hey I'm looking for Dude where's my car?" Then he said to Kari, "I am going to find you and beat the crap out of you!" Then Kari closed the phone and everybody laughed except Davis who was in the bathroom! Next Kari said, "Ken truth or dare and Ken went for dare as well. So Kari said, "I dare you to jump out the window and in the pool fully clothed! Then Ken when to Kari's bedroom window and jumped out few seconds later they heard a splash but as they were closing the window they heard girls screaming, "It's Ken Ichijouji lets get his atougraph!" Next they heard Ken screaming, "Let me in, please let me in!" Then Yolei let him and said, "Sorry girls he's taken." So they went away after she said that.  
  
Next Ken said to Cody, "Truth or Dare?" Cody said, "Dare I'm ready for you!" Then Ken said, "Ok your dare is watch shows of Sailor Moon." Then Cody screamed, "No anything but that!"Ken said, "Sorry but you have to do it Cody and no Davis you can't watch." "Darn" was Davis answer. But half an hour later Cody came out shaking saying," No more Sailor Moon please" and he kept on saying it over and over. Then Kari said, "Since Cody can't do this any more I'll do it. Tai truth or dare?" Tai said, "Dare" Then Kari said, "Your dare is to get your hair cut!" Tai went crazy and screamed, " Nooooooooooooo please girls change it!" All the girls said, "sorry Tai but you have to do it." Soon Kari was cutting off Tai's hair with him crying and Matt laughing it was done and he was ticked off.   
  
But he would get his revenge on Matt and said, "Matt truth or Dare." Matt said, "Dare bring it on Tai," then Tai said, "Your dare is to put on my mask costume for the rest of the sleepover." Matt was screaming, "Noooooooooooo it will ruin my hair please don't make me!" But it was too late Kari was bringing in the mask costume so Matt went into the bathroom and put on the mask costume 5 minutes later he came out and everybody laughed at his clothes. Now it Matt's turn and he was going to get Izzy for the pictures that he was going to put all around school using Kari's digital camera. So Matt went and said, "truth or dare Izzy?" Izzy said, "Truth." So Matt said, "Who is that girl you keep e-mailing to Izzy!?" Izzy said, "It is my girlfriend who lives in Hong Kong!" He blushed as he heard everbody's gigles.  
  
Next Izzy said, "Joe truth or dare?" Joe said, " Dare" Then Izzy said in a wisper, " I dare you to pretend to Jim and call Jun's house then tell her to meet you at the Taco Bell it is important and say you have werid voice from yelling!" Then after the dare was told Joe went into the next room and called Jun and it worked she was going to meet him and he told Izzy, " Ok I did it now those turn is it?" Then he said, " Yolei truth or dare?" Yolei said, "Dare" Then Joe said, " I dare you to ring every doorbell on the floor and run away so they watched as Yolei made her way down every door and rung them and nobody saw her because she did one at a time and hid behind the plants they had a lot of plants on that floor.   
  
They went back to Kari and Tai's aparment gigling then Yolei said, "Truth or dare,Sora?" Sora said, "Dare" Then Yolei said, "OK Sora you have to call up pizza palace and order 50 pizzas and tell them to bring it next door." Sora said, "No problem I can do it!" They watched as she called pizza palace and order the 50 pizzas then 5 minutes later the pizza had come and then they heard the guy next door yelling at the pizza guy that he did not order 50 pizza much less one pizza until he went and throwed the pizza guy out and laughed thier heads off. Then Sora said, "truth or dare, Mimi?" Mimi wnet with dare and Sora said in a wisper, " I dare you to take the gogles that Tai give Davis and give them back to Tai!" So Mimi went up to Davis' head and took the gogles off his head and gave them back to Tai and he said, "Thank you Mimi I finnaly got them back! I didn't know how to take them from Davis?" Then Davis was weeping and then Sora said, "Shut up Davis you suck!" So he stoped crying and Mimi said, "TK Truth or Dare?" TK said, " Dare" So Mimi said, " you have to jump out Kari's window into the pool with a banner saying I love Kari!" Then after the banner was made he jumped out and landed right into the pool and TK came in soaked and Kari kissed him.   
  
Then TK said, "Davis truth or dare?" Davis said, Dare I ready for you MN!" Then TK said, It's TK and you're dare is to be responsible for the phone calls made on Tai and Kari's phone!" Davis said, "Ok what the worst that can happen?" Then they heard the guy that Kari and Tai prank called so they tried to act clam as he went to everone and the first person he went to was Matt and said, " did you call my bar?" Then Matt took off the mask and said, "No I didn't but why don't you try that guy in the gogles?" Matt pointed to Tai wh was sitting on the couch next to the couch one Davis was sitting on! So he went to the cool calm Tai and said, "did you call my bar?" Tai said, "No but why not try the shaking guy over there?" He pointed to Davis who was shaking and he went up to Davis and said, "did you call my bar last night?" Davis lips were moving but it was Kari fake voice that he heard that said, "Yes I did that what are you going to do about it?" Then he big bar tender said, "This" and beat the crap out of Davis tehn he let go of him and left. Then they all went to sleep and Davis said, "What a night?" as he went to sleep with bandgaes! 


End file.
